


Don't let me be misunderstood

by AlmostGinger



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostGinger/pseuds/AlmostGinger
Summary: Legends Boarding school AU (semi-inspired by the St Trinians movies).Sara Lance is the headteacher of the rather unorthodox St Martin's Boarding School in Northumberland. After an incident involving another prestigious private school they are reported to the Education Minister who sends his best auditor, Ava Sharpe to assess the situation at St. Martins. Eventual Avalance with appearances from the others.Set in the UK so that the school can be in Constantine's house :p(Title from 'Don't let me be misunderstood'- Nina Simone. And everyone who covered it since..)
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Don't let me be misunderstood

There was a gentle knock at the office door, before she had time to form a response the door had opened, and Rip Hunter was hurrying into her office. He looked sheepish. Ava wondered what her eccentric boss had gotten himself into now.  
“Good Morning Rip” she said, an invitation for him to speak.  
“Yes. It is a good morning. Or it would be. If I hadn’t had this emailed through to me late last night” he sighed, handing Ava a print-out of said email.  
“Why did you print this? You do know how to forward emails, Sir?” replied Ava, scanning the page as she spoke.  
“I’ve deleted the trail. I need this dealing with before it escalates and finds its way into the national press” he said quietly, as though there was someone listening at the door.  
“Sir, isn’t this your old school?” asked Ava, having finished reading the accusatory email.  
“Yes and I cannot have the reputation of St. Martin’s dragged through the mud. I need you to sort this Ava.”  
“Of course. When do you want me to leave?”  
“Today, let’s strike before they have any tip-offs. Take Gary to assist in your investigation.”  
Ava nodded and began to set up her ‘out of office’ Auto-Reply.  
Rip opened the door and before exiting, turned back to Ava.  
“Be careful, they’re not like usual educators” he said before leaving the room. Ava shook her head and dialled Gary’s extension code.

***

The gym hall was a scene of semi-organised chaos. Huge speakers were blasting out some highly inappropriate drum n bass track that had more expletives than Gideon cared for. Everywhere she looked there were students in different stages of combat with their peers.  
“Captain!” she tried shouting above the music, but it was fruitless.  
She made her way into the thick of the foray, finding the small blonde woman assessing the chokehold one of her students was holding another in. 

“Excellent work Lita. Great form” said Sara Lance, giving the student an exaggerated thumbs up.  
“Captain” Gideon said once more, this time trying to get the other woman’s attention by tapping her shoulder. Before Gideon knew it, Sara had grabbed her hand, rolled her off her shoulder and flipped her onto the floor as though she had been some dangerous assailant.  
“And that, is how you disarm an attack from behind” said the blonde.  
The students stopped to applaud their teacher. 

“Gideon!” squealed the blonde, with a smile for the floored math teacher. She held out a hand to help Gideon back to her feet.  
“Back to practising please everyone, until the whistle” instructed Sara. The students resumed their positions and continued to spar.  
“Sorry about that, I didn’t realise it was you” said Sara, gently patting Gideon’s arm to check for bruises.  
“Who did you think it was?” asked Gideon, her eyebrows raised in concern. Sara shrugged.  
“So, what’s up?” asked Sara.  
“Zari sent out an alert” replied Gideon.  
Sara frowned.  
“Is the staff room out of donuts?” she asked.  
“It’s worse I’m afraid Captain. After the incident at the St Swithins friendly, Zari suspected they’d report us. She hacked into their email system to keep an eye on the situation. They’ve reported us to Rip Hunter”  
Sara grimaced. A visit from the Education board was one of the lesser known circles of Hell.  
“Gideon, call a staff meeting!” she said, blowing her whistle to end the class.

***

The traffic had been terrible for the last hour, getting out of London and onto the M25 had been headache inducing. Ava was already wishing she had set out alone.  
“Gary, please stop singing for one minute, I can’t hear the satnav over your screeching” she sighed as she tried to follow the motorway signage.  
“I’m sorry Ava, I’m just so excited to be on an actual inspection, in a real school. And what a school to be assessing! Don’t you feel a little bit like the James Bond of the Education Board? Infiltrating the school when they least expect it?” he replied, his enthusiasm filling the car.  
“No” replied Ava honestly. She did not feel like James Bond. She was an auditor for the Department of Education not an MI6 agent.  
“Oh.” Said Gary, a little sadly. His enthusiasm slightly dwindled, Ava found she was now able to follow the tinny voice of the satnav.  
“Oh good, only another 5 hours to go” sighed Ava as they continued to head North.  
“Don’t worry, my playlist has eight hours of carefully selected, prime driving tunes” replied Gary, his enthusiasm for their trip renewed.  
Ava took a deep breath and pushed harder on the gas. 

***

“What’s up Cap? Asked Nate, high fiving Sara as he passed her to take his seat next to Ray.  
“Where’s Charlie?” asked Sara with a frown.  
The other faculty staff replied with a group shrug. She decided to start without the wayward music teacher.  
“Listen up people, there is an auditor from the Department of Education making their way to our school. We need to get this place ship-shape” said Sara.  
“Sorry I’m late, realised we were low on these bad boys” said Charlie entering the room, her head barely visible over the huge box of pastries in her arms. She hardly had time to put the box on the coffee table before Zari and Nate were tucking in.  
“Guys…” pleaded Sara.  
“Don’t you worry Squire, those Department bods aren’t going to bother coming out this far. They’ve never been further than Watford Gap.” Said Constantine through a mouthful of Danish pastry.  
“Zari, can you convince the naysayer” replied Sara, her arms crossed.  
“Rip replied to the complaint email from St.Swithins, he’s sending his ‘best team’ to investigate our facility” confirmed Zari.  
“Bloody hell!” said Charlie.  
Ray looked a little pale.  
“We can do this. We’re not just teachers, we’re legends!” smiled Nate, raising his mug in a toast.  
Gideon and Sara exchanged a look that suggested they weren’t quite as optimistic as the history teacher, but raised their coffee mugs anyway.  
“To St Martins!”


End file.
